Гаст Веном
Гаст Веном, урожденный Зенон Окто и печально известный как Демон Асмодина, был фактическим лидером группировки Наемников Венома и потомком Сатериазиса Веномания. После смерти сестры Зенон бежал в Асмодин и стал солдатом, получив новое имя и звание. Сосланный после предполагаемого убийства своего начальника, Гаст стал наемником и искал сосуды Греха, чтобы оживить свою мертвую сестру. Биография Ранние годы Родившись в королевстве Эльфегорт 31 июля 461 года, Зенон Окто подвергся жесткой дискриминации со стороны верующих левинов и позже выяснил, что виной этому – его родство с герцогом Веноманией. Обнаружив в шесть лет свою мать повесившейся и оставшись без отца, он забрал их семейную реликвию, Меч Венома, и ушел вместе со своей сестрой Сарой. Осознавая преимущество, которое он имел, владея мечом, Зенон нападал на других людей ради еды, чтобы обеспечить их выживание. В 473 году Сара умерла и Гаст, потрясенный этим, в возрасте двенадцати лет бежал из Эльфегорта в ту же ночь. Приблизившись к границе с Асмодином, он заметил Abyss I.R. и попытался ограбить ее, приняв за обычную старуху. Она ответила шквальным огнем, и мальчишка быстро потерял сознание. Лишившись семейной реликвии, Зенон был обнаружен императором Асмодина, который распорядился перенести его в свой дворец и вылечить его раны. Дочь тумана После того, как его травмы были залечены, Зенон начал работать на императора Асмодина и принял новое имя, Гаст. Скрыв свое прошлое, он присоединился к армии Асмодина и вступил в подразделение «Золотой Дракон» под командованием генерала Шалгама. Находясь там, Гаст узнал про чрезвычайно молодого генерала по имени Мариам Футапье, а также выяснил, что в армии император придерживался политики меритократии, давая руководящие посты наиболее способным людям. Со временем он также начал свою собственную карьеру, заработав репутацию искусного фехтовальщика, научившись читать и получив награду за сражение с королевством Люцифенией, разгромившее противника. Благодаря этим успехам он получил от императора титул «Веном». Спустя четыре года службы на императора Гасту и подразделению «Золотой Дракон» было поручено отправиться в Люцифению и поддержать армию в пустыне Бабул вместе с подразделением «Серебряный Воробей». Выйдя из Ласалэнда, группа прошла через Мистику с юга и начала перевал через Мглистые горы. Во время похода подразделение получило сообщение о том, что в «Серебряном Воробье» начались мятежи, и Гаст вместе с товарищами разместился на руинах старого Волшебного Государства, ожидая новых распоряжений. В первый день в поселении был обнаружен алтарь в центре руин, и генерал Шалгам запретил кому-либо приближаться к нему. Позже в этот вечер Гаст, выпив, подошел к алтарю и встретил что-то, что посчитал Сарой, выросшей с момента своей смерти. Потрясенный Гаст ежедневно возвращался к алтарю, и «Сара» сказала ему, что она была призраком, который мог посещать этот мир каждую ночь благодаря туману. Через две недели после их последней встречи несколько солдат слегли с неизвестной болезнью, и генерал Шалгам развернул военный совет, на котором присутствовал и Гаст, в результате чего было принято решение покинуть руины через день. Также Шалгам добавил, что алтарь будет уничтожен на следующую ночь, по-видимому, обвиняя его в необъяснимой болезни из-за своего левинского мировоззрения. Возмущенный Гаст пытался спокойно разубедить его, но добился только того, что Шалгам раскрыл всем, что он – потомок Веномании, что уже знали все высокопоставленные военные. Преданный Асмодином и разочаровавшийся в нем, Гаст отправился к своей «сестре» в ту же ночь и объявил, что дезертировал. Когда он размышлял над своими дальнейшими действиями, рассудок Гаста затуманился странным жужжанием, и он решил бежать из страны вместе с Сарой. Поскольку «Сара» отказалась, утверждая, что она призрак, Гаст рассердился и настаивал, что она не может быть им. Поскольку она продолжала утверждать, что не способна покинуть пределы алтаря, он решил остаться и часто навещать ее, прежде чем осознать, что намеченное на завтра разрушение алтаря помешает даже этому. Когда гул в его голове стал голосом, Гаст принял решение убить Шалгама и защитить алтарь. Вскоре он заметил, что у «Сары» находился Меч Венома, принадлежащий ему с детства, и, несмотря на ее протесты, силой забрал его. Следующей ночью Гаст вернулся к алтарю и ждал подхода армии Асмодина, но вместо этого к нему подошла Abyss I.R., в которой он признал старуху, встреченную много лет назад. Когда она пожелала забрать меч, Гаст отказался отдавать его и попытался сразиться с ней, но безуспешно. Abyss I.R. вновь напала на Гаста, использовав огонь, и лишила его сознания, после чего на следующий день он был захвачен в плен армией Асмодина. Изгнание Шесть месяцев спустя, как только его раны затянулись, Гаст был судим в Ласалэнде за смерть генерала Шалгама, который был найден убитым. Несмотря на его протест и заявление о собственной невиновности, он был признан виновным, однако Император сослал его только из-за отсутствия доказательств. После своего изгнания Гаст стал наемником и много раз возвращался к алтарю, в конце концов сдавшись, поскольку Сара больше не появлялась. Через год после его изгнания Гаст был нанят в качестве сопровождающего Эллуки Клокворкер, офицера штаба Вельзенийской Империи. Во время их совместной работы он узнал о сосудах Греха и о том, что его семейная реликвия, Меч Венома, был одним из них. Примерно в 480 году они столкнулись на поле боя с королем Артом I и сразились с ним. Позже, после того, как Эллука дезертировала, чтобы присоединиться к королю Арту, Гаст сражался с ней. Примерно в это же время Гаст оказался противником Леонарда Авадонии и проиграл битву, хоть и был пощажен своим врагом. В этот период он также познакомился с Мариам и поделился с ней своей с Сарой историей. Со временем Гаст стал неудовлетворен тем, что Эллука рассказала ему о сосудах Греха, и пожелал узнать больше. Найдя старую книгу и сумев перевести текст, он прочел, что один из них имел силу воскрешать мертвых, и решил отыскать его, чтобы снова увидеть Сару. Тем не менее Гаст продолжал свою наемническую деятельность и позже собрал вокруг себя группу «Наемников Венома». После того, как война Люцифении с соседями закончилась, Гаст и его компания продолжала работать солдатами по найму, а он сам – искать сосуды Греха. Примерно в 500 году Гаст обнаружил, что Меч Венома находился во владении Кила Фризиса. Он ездил на встречу с купцом в его особняке вместе с двумя своими товарищами, Ярера и Заско. Пока его соратники ждали снаружи, он объяснил Килу ценность оружия для себя и попытался купить его, но не хотел платить слишком высокую цену, назначенную купцом. Покинув зал заседаний, он был удивлен, увидев девушку из клана Нэцума среди горничных и, высказывая свое удивление, обратил внимание на слугу из Люцифенского королевского дворца Аллена Авадонию. Пока они разговаривали, Гаст поднял тему нехватки солдат в Люцифении и предложил услуги своей команды правительству страны, если в этом возникнет необходимость. Во время этого разговора Гаст заметил тьму в глазах Аллена, но вскоре их прервал один из дворецких Кила. После того, как в зале появились Ярера и Заско и переговорили с ним о невозможности вернуть меч, он ушел вместе с ними. В какой-то момент во время своих странствий он завел роман с молодой женщиной по имени Нагиса Кулон, и она забеременела от него. Служба в Люцифении Спустя некоторое время принцесса Рилиан наняла Гаста и наемников Венома для помощи в защите дворца. После встречи с Рилиан в Зале Зеркал Аллен показал Гасту комнату во дворце, в которой он мог остановиться, в то время как другие наемники остались в городе. Когда он разговаривал с Алленом, Гаст отметил его сходство с Рилиан, однако Аллен отрицал, что имеет какое-либо отношение к принцессе. Вскоре после этого они посетили Мариам. Гаст удивился, узнав, что она стала главой дворцовых горничных, и обменялся с ней несколькими словами. Позже Гаст столкнулся на полигоне с солдатами, возмущенными отвратительным поведением наемников Венома в городе. Когда он отмахнулся от них, один из солдат атаковал его, но Гаст мгновенно нанес ответный удар; запугав таким образом бойцов, он ушел. Когда началась Люцифенская революция, Гаст вместе со своими коллегами-наемниками сражался против повстанцев в Ролледе в течение первого времени. Через три недели боевых действий Гаст вступил в бой с замаскированным Кайлом Марлоном и ранил его, также убив революционера Марка. Вскоре после этого, будучи ранен, он вместе со своими людьми отступил во дворец. Когда революционеры напали на дворец, Гаст вошел в комнату к слуге и сообщил, что больше не собирается служить Люцифении. Когда Аллен предложил ему мешок золота за защиту Рилиан, Гаст отказался, вынудив мальчика признать, что она его сестра-близнец. Понимая, что Аллен был так же предан Рилиан, как и он сам – Саре, Гаст неконтролируемо расхохотался и поддразнил его за попытку защитить принцессу, которая и спровоцировала революцию в первую очередь. Изменив свое решение, он принял задание, сочтя его подходящим для того, чтобы умереть, и попрощался со «слугой зла». Позже Гаст собрал оставшихся во дворце королевских гвардейцев и устроил с ними засаду в Зале Зеркал. После того, как революционеры во главе с Жермен Авадонией вошли в зал, Гаст вступил с ними в бой и вскоре после этого дал королевской гвардии сигнал вмешаться. Сражаясь с ополчением, Гаст подшучивал над Жермен и атаковал ее шквальными стремительными выпадами, ослепив ее. Однако, когда он нанес свой коронный удар, Жермен парировала его и ранила Гаста в бок. Умирая, наемник узнал, что Жермен, как дочь Леонарда, была в курсе его коронного приема и, таким образом, знала, и как отбить его. Когда его спросили, он также отказался говорить о местоположении Аллена и предположил, что он сражался исключительно ради денег, прежде чем Жермен добила его. Удовлетворенный своей смертью и тем, что он наконец воссоединится с Сарой, Гаст принял свое поражение. Загробная жизнь После своей смерти Гаст попал на Райский двор и оставался там. В 999 году он вместе с другими душами был возвращен в Третий период, когда земной мир слился с Адским двором. Затем он снова сформировал наемников Венома вместе со своими бывшими товарищами; нанятые Алленом вновь, Гаст и его наемники помогли отогнать солдат Тасанской партии, атаковавших Королевский дворец в Люцифении. Наследие После смерти Гаста оставшиеся наемники Венома потеряли организованность и начали порождать хаос на улицах Люцифении. Вскоре после этого они были подавлены армией Марлона. Сам Гаст был похоронен на левинском кладбище в Люцифении; его могилу много раз посещала Иветта, женщина, которая выполняла роль «призрака» Сары у алтаря. Когда Кил Фризис размышлял о возможности продать Меч Венома Эллуке Клокворкер для ее коллекции, он вспомнил такое же желание Гаста получить его. Ребенок Гаста и Нагисы в конечном итоге подвел к их правнуку Гатту Кулону, который стал солдатом Асмодинских вооруженных сил и в конечном итоге добился звания генерал-лейтенанта, несмотря на дискриминацию, с которой он столкнулся из-за своей родословной. Во время сражения с Гаттом недалеко от Калгараунда Эллука отметила, что его внутреннее чувство справедливости, побудившее его вступить в Пер Ноэль, было схоже с тем, что заставило Гаста стать наемником, и что они оба были одинаково упертыми личностями. Личность и черты характера Гаст был мрачным, но тревожным воином, всю свою жизнь несущим груз смерти своей сестры. Выросший в бедном, разрушенном и осмеянном роду, Гаст считал свою жизнь лишенной любви. Чувствуя себя преданным своей матерью-самоубийцей и отцом, которого не было, он доверял только своей сестре Саре, вместе с которой изо всех сил пытался выжить. Из-за этого у него развились комплексы в отношении его сестры и появились сильные, даже неуместные, чувства к ней, когда он вырос, хоть это и не помешало появиться их с Нагисой ребенку. Также большая часть его свободного времени вне наемной службы была посвящена воссоединению с Сарой, как благодаря магии, так и через поиски подходящего места для смерти. Из-за дискриминации, которая преследовала его в детстве, Гаст презирал свое родство с Сатериазисом Веноманией и скрывал его любой ценой. После изгнания, однако, он решил жить ради своих собственных целей и принять свою репутацию «злого» потомка герцога, также проявив интерес к сосудам греха. Также из-за своего детства Гаст возненавидел левинское вероучение и его последователей. Хотя в дальнейшем он и разочаровался в асмодинской политике, он ценил их меритократические идеалы, где его мастерство не принижалось из-за его линии крови. Это прагматическое мировоззрение он перенес в свою наемническую жизнь. Некогда изгнанный, Гаст как наемник был вероломным, безжалостным и отстраненным от своих клиентов. Хоть он и был признанным лидером наемников Венома, он не считал себя ответственным за своих товарищей и не сделал ничего, что могло бы контролировать их поведение. Его циничное мировоззрение сделало его не слишком усердным, легкомысленно отбрасывающим в сторону чужие вопросы и проблемы, побуждая издеваться над своими врагами в бою и скрывать от Жермен истинные причины, из-за которых он взялся за свое последнее задание. Также ему доставляли мрачное удовольствие перипетии судьбы, например, когда он узнал, что Аллен был привязан к своей сестре Рилиан так же, как и он сам к Саре. Навыки и умения Гаст был гениальным фехтовальщиком, владеющим мечом с огромным мастерством; также его боевые способности становились выше, когда у него находился меч Венома. Со скоростью и ловкостью, соответствующими его прозвищу Асмодинского демона, Гаст убивал врагов за считанные секунды и казался в бою почти размытым пятном. Во время сражений с достойными противниками Гаст выматывал их быстрыми и жестокими ударами, прежде чем ложным маневром заставить своего противника атаковать, чтобы он мог легко парировать удар. Гаста нельзя было назвать использующим магию, однако его безрассудная натура в юности оставила его чувствительным к влиянию меча Венома. Также он имел привычку целиться в шею, добивая противника – штамп в его стиле фехтования, который, когда был обнаружен, позволил легко парировать его удар. Также Гаст был весьма проницателен в отношении к людям, увидев, что Аллен несет груз убийства, в его глазах. У него было весьма красивое лицо, что часто приводило к тому, что Гаста принимали за женщину. Связь с другими персонажами Сара Окто: сестра Гаста. Гаст был очень предан Саре и принимал отчаянные меры, чтобы защитить ее, и это даже переросло в одержимость по отношению к ней. Также после ее смерти он впал в депрессию и мучился чувством вины за то, что ему удалось выжить, в отличие от нее. После того, как, казалось, он снова был разлучен с Сарой после событий у алтаря, Гаст стал одержим сбором сосудов греха, чтобы воскресить ее, в конечном итоге приняв смерть как единственный вариант для воссоединения с ней. Иветта: девушка, которую Гаст считал своей сестрой. Несмотря на то, что он был рад снова увидеть свою «сестру», Гаст по-прежнему относился скептически к тому, что она могла быть призраком, а не живым человеком, хотя, тем не менее, желал защитить алтарь, который, как ему казалось, и привел ее туда. Как следствие одержимости Гаста Сарой, у него развились неуместные чувства к Иветте, несмотря на его веру, что она является его сестрой. Мариам Футапье: товарищ в Асмодинской армии. Гаст был удивлен тем, что Мариам получила такое высокое звание в возрасте девяти лет, и принял решение присоединиться к ней после ее дезертирства. После того, как они покинули армию, он развил дружеские отношения с девушкой, доверив ей тайну о своей потерянной сестре. Гаст весьма удивился, обнаружив, что она впоследствии стала горничной в королевском дворце Люцифении. Генерал Шалгам: начальник Гаста. Из-за дискриминации, которой он подвергался, Гаст счел заядое левинство Шалгама отвратительным, позже называя его религиозным фанатиком. Он возненавидел Шалгама после того, как генерал раскрыл происхождение Гаста прочим и угрожал уничтожить алтарь. Гаст полагал, что убийство Шалгама необходимо для защиты Сары. Аллен Авадония: товарищ и подчиненный Рилиан. Гаст увидел тьму в Аллене и был удивлен тем усилиям, которые были приложены им для защиты принцессы и служения ей. Узнав, что они были близнецами, Гаст сравнил преданность Аллена с его собственной преданностью Саре и был тронут, увидев сходство в отчаянных мерах, на которые они оба пошли ради своих сестер, что побудило его помочь мальчику. Жермен Авадония: последний противник Гатта. Гатт был позабавлен внимательностью Жермен по отношению к королевской гвардии Люцифении, несмотря на то, что они были противниками. Во время их сражения он не воспринимал ее всерьез, играя с ней, как с каждым своим врагом, но когда Жермен удалось победить его, Гаст выразил свое уважение к ней, довольный тем, что был убит достойным противником и дочерью Леонарда. Эллука Клокворкер: работодатель Гаста. В то время, когда он был охранником Эллуки, Гаст заинтересовался ее сбором семи смертных грехов. Позже, когда они расстались, наемник решил узнать о них больше самостоятельно. Сатериазис Веномания: далекий предок Гаста. Из-за его прижизненного поведения Гаст и его сестра подвергались дискриминации со стороны верующих левинов. Это стало причиной тому, что Гаст хотел забыть свою родословную, начав новую жизнь в Асмодине, где его родство с герцогом было неизвестно. Он чувствовал отвращение, постоянно сталкиваясь со своим наследием, куда бы он ни бежал. Интересные Факты Концепция и происхождение * Имя «Гаст» - искаженное слово «Призрак», возникшее в XIV веке. * Имя Гаста частично вдохновлено именем представляющего его вокалоида Гакупо. Оба имени имеют общий слог «Га» в начале. * Профессия солдата и дизайн Гаста могут быть ссылкой на самурайский образ Гакупо. Любопытно * Он делит день рождения (31 июля) со своим вокалоидом. * В «Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook» Гаст был признан девятым самым популярным персонажем серии «The Daughter of Evil» среди японских фанатов. Галерея Concept Art= 948041.jpg|Gast's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Gast-Liliane.png|Gast's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 55547dae.jpg|Concept art of Gast by Ichika |-| Books= 215.jpg|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12770.jpg|Gast's profile in the novel tumblr_inline_mprtyhLt3g1qz4rgp.jpg|Gast in The Daughter of Fog Fanbook7.jpg|Gast and Mariam in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook MariamGastIllustStory.png|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga= Charactersretrouver.png|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver GastAkuMusu2.png|Gast as seen in Aku Musu QuartetsGastAllen.png|Gast as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= GastVenomIchika.png|Illustration of Gast by Ichika GastTeenagerIchika.png|Illustration of Gast as a teenager by Ichika GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png|Illustration of Gast with Gatt Coulomb, Sateriasis Venomania, and Gammon Octo by Tamara Появления en:Gast Venom Категория:Персонажи Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Асмодин Категория:Вельзения Категория:Люцифения